


Settle Down

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>See the notes section before you slaughter me for this paring mate</em>
</p><p>Anatoly and Vladimir are on the run. From Serbia. From Russia. From the training facility.</p><p>With their pasts trying to catch up with them, can they escape to their future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

> _Head canon that perhaps Vladimir and Anatoly aren't actually brothers. They're so close to each other, they see each other as brothers._
> 
> This is a work of fiction where Anatoly and Vladimir met in a training camp (that other Marvel fans will die over). They are NOT related in any way, shape or form until the story progresses.

_“Don’t look at each other.”_  
  
Anatoly’s head shot back to stare at the front. The man was staring directly at him, causing to shift a little, fingers clenching by his sides.  
  
“That was the only rule.”  
  
He stepped in front of Anatoly. Every fibre of his body was screaming at him to run, to back away, to get out of this god forsaken training facility, but he held his ground, meeting his eyes.  
  
“Why did you look around and watch others?”  
  
“The rule is don’t look out for anyone, when working alone. We were working in teams of two and three. I was looking out for my partner because I knew I was safe.”  
  
The man stepped back, letting Anatoly’s heart calm down.  
  
“Surprisingly, Ranskahov was the only one to get that.”  
  
Everyone glanced at each other for a moment before all eyes fell forward.  
  
“As far as I am aware, everyone but Ranskahov failed that test.”  
  
Everyone flinched a little at the man’s words, knowing what followed with failure of the tests.  
  
“You’re all getting punished. File out.”  
  
Anatoly caught Vladimir’s terrified look as they edged out the room, one-by-one.  
  
//  
  
It wasn’t until about 2am when Anatoly heard the door to the bedroom unlock. He rolled over slightly, cracking his eyes open just enough to watch the men hook Vladimir under the arms, covering his mouth. His eyes had shot open, panicked, before he slumped under the gaze, letting them lead him out.  
  
Anatoly lay there, staring at the empty bed – he didn’t dare move, if they knew he was awake, he might get taken through to **that** room again. His shoulder still twinged from the last time here and there. Sure enough, there were Vladimir’s screams, making Anatoly clenched his eyes shut. The screams got louder, longer and more pained and tears rolled down Anatoly’s cheeks.  
  
Did they ever say that the test was over?  
  
Anatoly shot up, still dressed – he had been too tired to get changed once they got back to their room – and he padded bare-foot down the hall. His movements were slow, tears welling up every time Vladimir screamed again. And again. And again.  
  
He peered through the crack of the room, staring into the red-lighted room. Vladimir was hanging on the wall – and Anatoly didn’t want to know what the hell that thing was they were screwing into his leg.  
  
The door was suddenly slammed open and Anatoly screamed as hands grabbed him.  
  
//  
  
“’Toly! Toly! Wake up!”  
  
Anatoly’s eyes shot open as he flew upright, only to find Vladimir sitting on the motel bed, hands on his shoulders. He let out a sob, letting the terror of the memory leave him before he shook his head.  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
Vladimir frowned, tilting his head.  
  
“When was it?”  
  
“The test everyone but me failed.”  
  
Vladimir’s arms wrapped tightly around Anatoly, holding him close.  
  
“You’re safe, baba.”  
  
“I know... Just lingers.”  
  
Anatoly gladly hid his face in Vladimir’s shoulder.  
  
“Where are we and how is everything going?”  
  
“We are in America, Missouri at the moment. I’m aiming to get us to New York.”  
  
Anatoly nodded, shifting to sit with his legs crossed. He looked around the small room – _one bed_ – and noted the pile of dirty laundry by what must have been the bathroom door. He looked back at Vladimir, noting his damp hair, the towel around his waist, and chuckled a little.  
  
“Couldn’t wait for me?”  
  
“Hey, you were out like a nightlight in the car.”  
  
Anatoly grinned and moved a hand forward, playing with the ring that hung around Vladimir’s neck.  
  
“Do you ever regret going to that place?”  
  
“Sometimes. But then I would never have met you, ‘Toly.”  
  
The younger looked up, smiling a little.  
  
//  
  
_Anatoly was folding the last of his clothes in the small chest at the bottom of his bed before the sound of the door opening caught his attention. He turned, tilting his head when he saw a boy. He must have been about Anatoly’s age, with bright blond hair. He nodded at Anatoly before moving over to the other bed in the room._  
  
_He didn’t bother unpacking, just chucked his back pack into the chest before collapsing onto the mattress._  
  
_“I think you have to unpack properly... They do room checks.”_  
  
_The blond boy had sat up, raising an eyebrow._  
  
_“What the hell do you care?”_  
  
_“Just trying to help.”_  
  
_The blond boy had looked Anatoly up and down before standing up, beginning to unpack his back pack._  
  
_“I’m Anatoly. Anatoly Ranskahov.”_  
  
_The blond boy turned to stare at Anatoly’s outstretched hand before shaking it._  
  
_“Vladimir Nikolaeff.”_  
  
_“Volunteer?”_  
  
_“Yea. You?”_  
  
_Anatoly shook his head._  
  
_“Orphanage.”_  
  
_Vladimir nodded his head before turning away, continuing to unpack his bag._  
  
//  
  
“Where’s your ring, ‘Toly?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Anatoly looked down at his bare chest, frowning when he noticed the chain was gone.  
  
“The guards must have taken it.”  
  
“We’ll get you a new one soon.”  
  
Anatoly smiled up at Vladimir, eyes widening in shock at the sudden kiss pressed to his lips before he moved to wrap his arms around Vladimir.  
  
“I’m going to go for a shower...”  
  
“I’m going to nip out and get us essentials.”  
  
“See you soon.”  
  
Anatoly pressed another kiss to Vladimir’s lips, slipping out of the bed and over to the bathroom, slipping his underwear off and slipping under the lukewarm stream of water with a sigh.


End file.
